


Rule 34inator

by ArchivalFootage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bestiality, Blindness, Disability, Eiffel Tower, Gang Bang, Grief/Mourning, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Just the Tip, Lactation, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Necrophilia, Nostalgia, Platypus, Spitroast, Threesome, loss of vision, love sex, roadkill, teats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchivalFootage/pseuds/ArchivalFootage
Summary: Just read it, stupid.





	Rule 34inator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [children of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=children+of+the+world).



“Perry the Platypus! You arrived just in time to see my Rule 34inator. You see, when you type in, for example, Hanzo big ass thick tiddies getting pounded and leaking teat milk, a replica of your search will appear in real life! All you have to do is press enter and WOAH--”

Suddenly Hanzo was erected out of thick air, the exertion from the teleportation causing his boobs to bounce dangerously, a light dribble of lactation falling into Perry’s eyes and instantly blinding him. Perry chattereed, confusion and arousal tinting his nervous clucking. Perry wandered around searching for the origin of his salvation, while Doofenshmirtz readied his hole, cock lying limply in his hands.

“Oh no! Perry the Platypus! I sure hope you don’t come over here and insert anything into the Rule 34inator deactivation slot…” Perry jolted forward, his unsheathed penile weapon launching itself balls first towards his target. Doofenshmirtz’ gaping orifice accepted the platy-penis and clenched hard, trapping the agent and sealing his fate… and his bussy. 

Hanzo waddled over, tiddies slapping against each other as he precariously inserted his, though below average in length, very well shaped and sufficiently girthy appendage into Perry’s unsuspecting plata-boy-pussy.

“Gkurararakaakituikitaku!” Perry screamed, cock pulsating instantly in response to the absolute pleasure. His cock fought a tremendous battle against Doofenshmirtz rippling ass waves as he struggled to force momentum on the iron clad ass. Hanzo felt the reverberations of the ongoing conflict between the arch nemeses, stimulating every centimeter of his dick, causing his teats to swell with churning apprehension. 

“Ahh, ahh! Someone… please milk me!” Hanzo cried, tears falling from his eyes and his nipples. Doofenshmirtz responded to his painful pleas by ripping Perry’s dick out of his vice like grasp and instantly plowing his wang deep into Perry’s bill. He took the opportunity to reach out and grab Hanzo’s tender chest-nubs, alternating squeezing to release their creamy secretions. Doofenshmirtz’ mouth watered with need, aiming the flow into his cumbucket mouth.

“Your juices are so sweet, Hanzo. Like a fresh strawberry from the wild fields where my parents abandoned me to fend for myself. Many a summers did I spend harvesting their life-giving waters. Now I feel the same power coursing through me once more,” he growled, his dick extended to meet tips with Hanzo within the confines of Perry’s limp body.

TO BE CONTINUED... WIG

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
